Metroid Dread
by SamtheMetroid
Summary: Samus goes to the Galactic Federation fo a counsil meeting. Then she meets Olimar and Louis. Then they meet up with Ridley and ZGo to PNF-404.
1. Chapter 1

Shortly after Samus dealt with the X parasite incident, Samus was called in for a meeting with the Galactic Federation.

"Samus, you could have done so much more to help those scientists." Said Hardy, destroying Samus's dreams of having another bounty from the federation. " But sir, it was the only thing to destroy the X! Seriously, people. If you had to choose between destroying the infected staff of the B.S.L. or landing the ship on the nearest planet, infecting the rest of the universe, what would you chose?" The rest of the leaders murmured to each other, then nodded. " If that ever happened to me, I would destroy the ship." Someone said. The rest nodded in agreement. "Hey! I'm in charge here!" Hardy shouted. "Oh, yeah?! What would you choose?" Someone shouted. "Oh, uh…" He paused for a moment. "I would land the ship." "Hardy, you idiot! That would infect the rest of the universe!" Armstrong Houston said. "Oh. Well, Samus, it looks like you chose the right thing. So, uh, what do you think you should get for your bounty?" Hardy said. "Well, I think I would either have a new ship, or have Old Bird design me a new suit. Probably the suit. Yeah, let's go with the suit." Samus said. "Well, you technically are the last Metroid, because of the vaccine you took for the X parasites inside of you. Seriously, who found out about that? We should give him/her an award." Said Hardy.

During the meeting, an escape pod hurtled toward a distant planet called PNF-404. On that planet, there are trees and plants and these strange creatures. The only thing that sucks about that is you never know when you're going to step on something. Ugh. Poor creatures. Anyhow, we should get back to the story. Where was I… oh, yeah! On that escape pod was a creature that wasn't human, but it wasn't a known creature either. But Samus knows what it was. She called it the SA-X.( If you've played Metroid Fusion, you would know what I'm talking about. But if you haven't, I'll just explain anyways.) The SA-X was created when the X that infected Samus infected the organic parts of her suit. The X not only can take a host, but they can absorb some of its host's DNA. Once the X absorb enough of the DNA, it can create an exact copy of the host, killing whatever it infected. That is how Samus almost died. The X is simply called X because it was so horribly dangerous, the only name the biologists could come up with was X. Or it could be that they weren't the brightest people. Anyhow, the X infected the organic parts of Samus's power suit. The only way they could save her was the Metroid Vaccine. The Metroid Vaccine dramatically changed her appearance. Now don't ask me what she looked like, because I really don't know. I also really don't want to know, either. What the scientists working for the Galactic Federation did is they took a cell culture from the last Metroid infant. Well, I should say that they thought the infant was the last one of its kind. But they were wrong. The SA-X caused all sorts of chaos on the B.S.L. , where Samus was stationed to watch over the scientists on the B.S.L. The Biologic Space Lab, or B.S.L. was orbiting the planet SR-388.

That was not the first time Samus was sent to SR-388. The first time she was sent to SR-388 was because she was told to wipe out the Metroid species. (For my younger readers, don't worry. None of this is real.)

Meanwhile, on PNF-404… "Louis, how many times do I have to tell you? Pikmin are not food!" "Then why did you name them pikmin, Olimar?" Louis asked. "Because, Louis, they reminded me of my favorite food. And just because they are named after the Pik-Pik carrot does _not_ mean they are food." Said Olimar. "But-" " No buts! They are living- Would you stop snickering?!" "I'm sorry Olimar, but it's just _funny_." " Sigh. Why did Mr. Boss choose you for my space companion. Seriously, Louis. Do you have to be so, uh, _unintelligent._ " Olimar sighed. "Who to the what now?" Louis asked. "See?! Right there is why-" "Olimar?" "Yes, Louis?" "What's that?" "Ugh, it looks like-DUCK FOR COVER!" THUD! KA-BLOOIE! "Olimar? Are you okay?" Louis asked. "Ungh…yeah I'm fine. But this person destroyed our treasure and killed all of our pikmin!" Olimar shouted. Then the ship's door opened, and out stepped the SA-X. But Olimar and Louis didn't know it. "Hey! Why'd you kill our pikmin?" Silence. " I see you the silent type." Olimar said. Then the SA-X raised its arm cannon and shot at them. "RUN FOR THE SHIP LOUIS!" Olimar shouted "OK!" They ran to the S.S. Dolphin replacement. Once they got there, "WHAT IS WRONG GUYS?" "Ship, we need to go to the Galactic Federation like, _now_." Inside their ship: "Guys, we need to figure out what's going on." Olimar said. "Olimar, what was that? That was really scary." Louis pointed out. "I know, Louis. That's what we need to figure out." Olimar told them. "SO, WHAT NOW?" Ship said. "I have an idea on who we should talk to. We need to find Samus Aran!" Olimar said

Back in Samus's apartment: "Oh, man. What a day. If I want a new suit upgrade, I should better-" KNOCK KNOCK! " Hello? Wait where are you?" " Down here. Are you Miss Samus Aran?" Why, yes I am. If you don't mind me asking, what's your name?" Samus asked. " My name is Cap. Olimar. While me and my partner Louis were searching for treasures, we were attacked by something that looked like, uh like that thing." Olimar said, pointing at Samus's power suit. "Oh. That's not good. We should try and report this. How come you came to me?" Samus asked. "Well, we tried to make an appointment, but they lady in the office said that she couldn't get us in. Something about being too short." Olimar said. "Well, it looks like we are going to deal with this ourselves. So Olimar, what happened while you two were there?" Samus asked. "Well, when the escape pod landed, it destroyed the treasure we were trying to collect, along with a lot of our pikmin. We sprinted back to our ship and we hopped in, and blasted off to here." Olimar said. "Hi, I'm Louis. I'm Olimar's space partner." Louis said to Samus's power suit. "Um, dude, I'm over here." Samus said. "Wait, if you're there, then that means… AHHH! IT'S AFTER ME! DUCK FOR COVER!" Louis shouted, then he dove under Samus's bed. "Wait why is there this little robot thingy?" Louis asked. "Louis, come out from under the bed with the robot." Olimar said. "Ok. Engh ugh ennnnngh-" POP! "Here you go ma'am!" Louis said. "Well, it looks like a little audio sensitive robot. Basicly, it's a portable spy. Someone must have sneaked in here while I was gone. The only person I know who would do that is Ridly, but I completely and utterly destroyed him a while ago."

"Unless he had a teeny tiny bit of life left in him, but I don't see how that's even possible. Wait, where did you go Olimar?" Samus said. Olimar replied in a muffled voice, "I'm here. I found this gigantic purple scale. I'm coming out. Engh ennnnnnnnggh-" POP " I suddenly know how Louis feels. Anyhow, we should head back to PNF-404. We could find evidence from what was left behind. Wait, I forgot about the scale. Samus, you should take a look at this." And then Olimar got punched so hard he flew into the closet and clothes were everywhere. "I can't see and I know as a gentleman, I shouldn't look at a woman's clothes without her permission. But then I'm really stuck without her permission. Could I have a little help here?" Olimar asked. "Uhhh, ok. Sure. I, Samus Aran, give Olimar permission to see my clothes. Or however that goes." Samus said. "Okay, thanks Miss Samus Aran. Okay, I am out. Okay, so what was that all about?" Olimar asked. "Okay. I'm going to have to explain. The Chozo that raised me told me all of this. It all started when I was a little girl. I had just turned three years old, and we had an awesome birthday party with the Chozo and my parents. That was when Ridly attacked. He and his army of Space Pirates were heading into the atmosphere in the Space Pirate Mothership. My mom sacrificed herself to keep me from Ridly's plasma breath. My dad died blowing up the mothership. After the attack, the Chozo found me hiding in the rubble of the ruins of my home. They took me under their wings, literally. They trained me with the ancient Chozo fighting techniques. They said once I had trained enough, they would build me a special suit based on the Chozo battle armor. But I still had to train. A little while later, Gue'gen took me to an ancient Chozo artifact. He was teaching me the history of the Chozo race. When we got done with that subject, I went to my next class- Engineering. It was there that I built my first weapon. As I grew older, I built better weapons. Finally, when I was about 21 years old, Gue'gen said that he, along with some other Chozo scientists, started working on my suit. They also built other cool stuff that I could add to the suit. Then, I joined the Galactic Federation. I had done a few missions, then I went my own direction. I decided to start being a bounty hunter. A little while after that, the Gal Fed sent me to Zebes. I was told to find the Space Pirate leader Mother Brain. I was supposed to destroy it. I encountered all these different creatures and enemies. One of the enemies was Ridly, who was one of two Space Pirate lieutenants. The other one was Kraid, but I'll get to him later. Once I beat them, I was able to make my way through Tourian. I had to battle these creatures called Metroids, which were really weak against my Ice Beam. Once I got to the last room, I saw these walls with this brain matter-" Samus was cut off by Olimar because he was gaging. "That I had to destroy with my missles. There was a lot of them, but when I destroyed them, I saw it. I saw Mother Brain. It turned out that it was basically a giant brain in a glass tube. Olimar, try to get to the bathroom before you vomit. I can't afford to buy a rug cleaner, or hire someone to clean my carpets." Samus said. After about 15 minutes and a lot of retching and vomiting, Olimar comes out. "Oh, yeah! That was awesome! Let's do it again!" Olimar shouted. "Are you ok, Olimar? You weren't acting like this when-" THUD! "Louis, we should probably get him to the hospital."Samus said. "I totally agree. Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

"Am I dead? Am I in heaven? Did a bulborb eat me? Are you an angel?" Olimar asked Samus. "No, no, what's that and no, _and_ no. Olimar, it's me, Samus." Samus tried to tell Olimar. "You died too? Where are we then? Where's Louis?"Olimar asked "No, we're in the hospital, and Louis is in the waiting room." Samus told Olimar. "Two more things. Why do you have your power suit on and we need to get out of- " THUD! "Hey, uh Samus? Could you give me a piggy back ride? And-" Olimar was about to ask what was wrong when the power went out. Olimar's and Samus's helmet lights turned on. "Uh oh. Danger readings are sky rocketing. Olimar get on my back. We need to find-" Samus was about to say Louis when Ridly burst through the door with blasts of the Ice Beam shooting at him. "Stupid X para- "It was then that Ridly saw Samus.

"Uhhh, Samus, is that the Ridly dude who destroyed your home?" Olimar asked. "Look, Samus, now is _really_ not the time to start fighting. Do you remember the B.S.L.? With all the-" " IT WAS LAST WEEK, RIDLY!" Samus shouted. Then Samus realized what just happened. "Oh, shoot. We need to get out of here. Like, NOW!" Samus sort of whisper-shouted. "As much as I don't want to, it looks like I'm going to have to. Hop on." Ridly said. "Olimar, you go with him. I'll stay and try to get to Louis." Samus said. Ridly blasted a hole in the roof and started flying. "WHOA! THIS IS LIKE FLYING ON MY SHIP! ONLY IT'S NOT!" Olimar shouted.

"You don't have to shout. So obviously you like this." Ridly said. " Yeah. What happened with you and Samus?" Olimar asked. "Well, it's kind of a secret. But for once, I feel like I can trust somebody." Ridly said. "Who?" "You. When I was just a hatchling, some kind of strange gelatinous creature invaded my home world. It turned out that this creature was called the X, and it was my species' top predator. So my parents put me in an escape pod and I started flying. The planet I landed on was Samus's home world. It must've been the Chozo who said that I destroyed her home. The Chozo hates me and my species. But my escape pod landed a few miles away from their house. Her parents adopted me, but I was raised by a family friend. I also have a really bad temper so when I first met Samus, I tried to tell her, but she didn't believe me. She actually beat the fluff out of me. Ah, memories. I actually still have the scar she gave me when she nicked me with her missles. Sigh. I wish I could tell her." Ridly explained.

"Wait, she told me the _exact_ _opposite_! She said that her dad died blowing up your mother ship!" Olimar exclaimed. "She also said that the Chozo told her everything." Olimar said. "See?! It's those jerks the Chozo! They hate me!" Ridly exclaimed. "Ok. Wait, when are we going to see Samus again?" Olimar asked. "Hey, Olimar? Please don't tell her. She'd get mad and then beat me up again." Ridly said. Olimar was shocked. He saw actual fear in his eyes. "Hey, Ridly?" "Yes Olimar?" "If you want, I can supply you with a home." Olimar said.

"Thanks, Olimar. You know what? I have never had a roommate. This is going to be awesome." Ridly said. "Ok, so I'm going to need to know a few things. 1) What do you eat. 2) What size of bed do you need. And 3) Do you like video games. My son has all sorts of video games." Olimar asked. "I eat meat, and veggies. Hey I try and keep myself healthy. I have never actually slept in a bed, but if I did, I would probably sleep in a King size bed. I actually was never able to afford any game console of any kind. Yeah, being a Space Pirate doesn't pay much. Especially if you're me. People will chuck all sorts of junk at you. Actually, now that I think of it, someone actually chucked an old PS3 at me. I tried to fix it, but it sort of blew up in my face. It turned out that the person who chucked it rigged it up to explode. Which is kind of disappointing, because I'm really good at fixing things. I actually repaired the other people's ships for money before I was a Space Pirate leader." Ridly explained. "Wow. I can't believe people would act like that. Back on Hoctate, everyone treated each other like friends. It was like we were all a big, happy family who worked together." Olimar told Ridly. "I would give anything to have friends like that." Ridly said. "Ah, well, we should probably report this to the Galactic Federation. Come on, let's go to my house. "Ridly said.

Back at the hospital: "AHHHHHHH! " Samus shouted. So did a Space Pirate, but Samus just figured that it said that because it screeched it's ugly screech. Samus shot it with some missles, and it blew up. _Note to self: Don't ever leave Louis in the waiting room of a hospital again._ Samus turned a few corners, blew up some more Space Pirates and that's when she reached the waiting room of the hospital. Samus saw the SA-X hovering over Louis. Samus started charging up her wave beam, and waited. And waited. And waited some more when it turned and saw Samus. "Ack! How did you get here? "The SA-X hissed. "Well, that was anticlimactic. Wait, I thought that you were supposed to be good. You did help me escape the B.S.L., didn't you? "Samus said. It was then that Louis woke up. "AHHHHHH! "Louis screamed. "AHHHHH! I thought you were dead! You told me that you killed him! "The SA-X screeched. "Titter creak! Squeak creak? "The Space Pirate chittered. "You imbecile! I'm going to need to come up with a punishment. Let me think… Aha! No milkshake privileges for a week! "The SA-X screeched. The Space Pirates eyes started to tear up. "Dang. That is really depressing. "Samus said. Samus changed to her grapple beam and grappled Louis at the foot. "Hee hee! That tickles. Hahaha! "Louis said. Samus grabbed Louis and took off running to her ship.

When Ridly and Olimar got to Ridly's house, Olimar was amazed to see that Ridly built his house from scratch. "Whoa! This stuff is amazing! Where did you get all of this stuff? "Olimar exclaimed. "Well, I either built my own stuff, or I found stuff in the junk yard and fixed it. "Ridly said. "I need to fix my ship, but I really don't know where to find the parts I need. "Ridly explained.

"Hmm. I think I know what to do. I'm going to need to take a look, though. "Olimar said to Ridly. He hopped inside where the engine should be, when he noticed that the ship was missing an engine! "Well, I think one of the problems is that you don't have an engine. You're also missing a few rocket boosters, a good windshield, a fuel tank, and some other stuff I still need to find out. I can build all of these parts from scratch, it's just the parts I need are going to be either **_really_** expensive, or aren't sold anywhere. "Olimar explained. "I'm going to need an electromagnetic processor, an energy compressor, an energy generator, a blow torch, an electric drill, a few good buttons and switches, a really big fuel tank, and whatever power source you can find. "Olimar said. "I really didn't understand a lot of what you just said, but the tools are over in the tool shed, and I'm probably going to need you to write down everything. And what do those parts look like? "Ridly asked.

"Well, the processor is pretty much a giant computer connected to a glowing blue generator. " Olimar. "You mean like that? "Asked Ridly, while pointing to a computer mounted to the wall. "Yes! That's perfect! We're going to need to find a way to get that over to the ship without destroying- Holy cow! How did you just do that?! "Olimar shouted. "Well, since I'm not a human, I have some amazing strength. And stuff. "Ridly said. "Ok, so now I'm going to need the blow torch to mount the computer to the wall of the ship, and _you're_ going to the junk yard to find those parts. "Olimar said.

"Well, I'm searching in the junk yard for the parts that look like a battery, a small generator, a really big fuel tank, and something that looks like a small satellite. "Ridly said. "Hmm…It looks like I found a glowing blue battery. Huh. It must be energy compressor. Boo-yah! One down, like, four to go. "Ridly said.

A few hours later… "I finally found all the parts. Man, that was exhausting! "Ridly said. "Well, we're almost done! All I need to do now is build the engine and the other parts and then we need the keys. "Olimar explained. "Well, while you do that, I'm going to rest up for the journey to- Wait! Where _are_ we going? "Asked Ridly. "Well, first we need to find Samus and Louis. Then we can go to PNF-404 and see if we can find any clues on how that _thing_ got here in the first place! "Olimar said. "As much as I don't want to find her, it looks like I'm going to have to. "Sighed Ridly.

Back at Samus's ship: "Well, we got out of there alive. "Said Samus, while sighing in relief. "Uh, Samus? What was that thing? "Asked Louis. "Well, when I was doing my previous mission, I had to battle that creature. My computerized CO explained to me that he called it the SA-X, and it had my best armor and weapons and was me infected with X. The only thing that kept me alive was the Metroid vaccine. "Samus said.

"The thing is, when the X parasites infect something, it absorbs some of the host's DNA, along with its intelligence. It prefers one of the scientists, but if it has to, it will infect some violent creature. So I battled it _one_ last time, and it was a full-out death match. Finally, when I beat it, I ran to the ships controls and set a flight path to make the B.S.L. crash into SR-388. Then I sprinted back to my ship, when I had to battle the Omega Metroid. Its stomach is really vulnerable to cold so I shot it with a bunch of Ice Diffusion missiles, when it sliced at me with its claws. That was when the SA-X saw and started shooting the Metroid with its Ice Beam. Then the Omega Metroid batted it away. Then it went into its ability form and let me have the Chozo Varia Suit and the Ice Beam. I screw attacked over its head and started shooting from behind. It died, so then I escaped, and the B.S.L. blew up along with all the X and stuff. "Samus explained.


	3. Chapter 3

"How come when I hear Samus's side of the story, it makes her sound like a hero, but when I hear your side of the story, you make it sound like she's a horrible villain?" Olimar asked. "Well, maybe she _is_ a horrible villain. I don't know what goes on inside her head, but whatever it is, it's _really_ violent. I hurt every single time I see her. "Ridly said while rubbing his scars. "So, how's the engine holding up? "Asked Olimar. "Surprisingly, it's holding up pretty well. How did you do it? " Ridly asked. "Well, I took some pilot classes, along with some engineering classes in collage. "Olimar explained to Ridly.

"Hmm. I'm getting some other life readings, as if someone else is on the ship. The only parts of the ship that has power is the cockpit, the library, the bedrooms, and the engine room. Someone or something is hanging out in the rooms without power. One of us are going to have to check it out. "Explained Olimar. "I'll go check it out. I need to go and stretch my legs and my wings. "Said Ridly while walking out the door. _Hmm. I made it to the first room without power. Wait, what was that? I just heard a whoosh._ "Hello? Is anyone there? "Ridly asked. _Time to use my thermal vision. WHOA! What the-_ "You! I know you're there! "Ridly said. He spit a ball of plasma and lit up the room. Then he grabbed the space pirate who was camping out in the ship since before Ridly realized it. Ridly stormed back to the cock pit and showed Olimar. "Who's that? " Olimar asked. "I don't know. But is this the dude who showed up on the radar? "Asked Ridly. "Uhhhm…Yes! Yes it is!" Said Olimar. "Could you speak Piratnese?" Ridly asked Olimar. "It depends on what the language is called in my second language. Excuse me, but do you mind talking for me, please? "Asked Olimar.

"Titter toot! Toot whistle squeak creak? "Said the Space Pirate. "Oh yeah, I can speak it. This is basic Hoctacian for our younger students. It was one of the first languages I learned. Clank bonk titter squeak tweak. Whistle creak leak titter creak? "Olimar said to the Space Pirate. "Whistle squeak tweak honk bonk ring ding titter. Whistle tweak dong ding tweak. Wong bong titter squeak? "It asked. "OK. It said that he was left behind by the rest of the Pirates, and camped out here. Then a few months passed by and he heard us drilling and banging. Then he said it stopped and the engine roared to life, and we took off. He also asked if he could come with us." Explained Olimar. "I don't really care if he comes. Just as long as he helps around the ship. Ok?" Ridly said. "I also have a new found respect for you, Olimar. How'd you do that? "Asked Ridly. "Well, when I was in school, I learned this language about ¼ into the school year. When we learned it, we modified it to which it became our secret language. I remember this because I was the one who came up with the idea. "Olimar explained.

Back at Samus's ship…"Oh. My. Gosh. I'm _sooo_ bored. Samus, do you have anything to do on this ship? "Louis asked. "Well, no. But that's going to be at the top of the list for interior decoration. Once I can afford stuff. "Samus said. "Uhhhh! Are we there yet? "Asked Louis. "For the millionth time, **_NOOOOO!_** "Samus shouted. "Okay, okay. We're obviously not there yet. How 'bout now? "Asked Louis. "Oh my gosh, Louis. Would you just **_SHUT UP!_** "Samus said.

"Okay. So. What to do, what to do…Wait! Samus, your ship has a computer, right? "Louis asked. "Yes, why? "Samus asked. "Well, I was thinking I could download some games on it. I have some controllers I can hook up. "Louis explained. "Well, I don't know- "Samus said "Okay! I'm going to download some games now. It's just what to download. Hmm… Ah! "Louis said. He then started to download the Metroid Prime Trilogy. "Uh, Louis? Why is my face on the screen? "Samus asked. "That's because it's called the Metroid Prime trilogy, and _you're_ the person people play as. "Louis explained.

"Wait. Is this when I went to Tallon 4? The one where I completely wiped out the Phazon there? "Samus asked. "Actually, yes it is. How did you know this? "Louis asked. "It's because it actually happened. "Samus told Louis. "Wait, what? How is that possible? I didn't actually believe that you were _the_ Samus Aran! Jeez, you could have at least _mentioned_ it to me, couldn't you?! "Louis said excitedly. "Well, I thought you already knew. "Samus said. "Of course I didn't know! I didn't even think that you were serious! "Louis exclaimed. "Well. That was…Awkward. It looks like we're coming in on…PNF-404. Hmm. It looks a lot like Earth. "Samus noted.

"Okay, Ridly. We should head to PNF-404, so we can meet up with the others. How's it going with the power, MiM? "Olimar asked. "Titter squeak creak! Bong ding- "MiM was cut off because the generator that was supposed to power the rooms without power blew up. "MiM, are you okay? "Olimar shouted. "*Hack* *cough* titter *wheeze* "MiM tried to explain. "Titter squeak! Creak tink bing ding! I told MiM to come on out. We'll fix it later. "Olimar said. "How long is it going to be before we get power in the kitchen? I'm getting hungry. "Ridly said. "Well, without the proper tools, it's probably going to be at least a few days. The most is probably a week. I also left my tools in my backpack, but it's locked in my closet, and I can't get up without the power going out. "Olimar explained. "I can go get it. "Ridly said. "It can wait until we stop. "Said Olimar. "Don't worry. We're almost at a rest stop where we can stop for the night. "Explained Olimar.

A few hours later: "Okay, we're at the stop, so we can refuel, rest, and fix the power. "Olimar explained. "I have a few extra battery operated lights in my room. We can use them for light to fix the power. "Ridly said. "Okay. You can go get those, while I get my tools. "Olimar told Ridly. _Hmm. Where did the key go…Aha!_ Click! "Doot doot whoop dee do! "Olimar sang. "Ah. My good ole' tools. They come in handy a lot when I'm trying to fix something. "Olimar said to himself. "Hmm…where did I put those lights…Aha! After three hours of searching my messy room, I found them! "Ridly exclaimed. "Did you find the lights? "asked Olimar. "Yeah. Did you find the tools? "Asked Ridly. "Yeah. Now we can start working on the lights. "Olimar explained.

A few hours later…"Okay! We are done! Let's try it out. "Olimar said. Olimar turned on the engine, and it roared to life. The lights turned on in the rooms without power. "YES! We did it, Olimar! "Ridly shouted "I know, I know. I'm a genius. "Olimar said. "Squeak creak titter ting dong! "MiM explained. "You're right, MiM. We fixed the cosmic drive, so a trip that would take twelve years without the cosmic drive now will take at least ten minutes! "Olimar exclaimed.

Back on PNF-404: "Well, we found where the SA-X attacked. Hey, Louis. Is that where your treasure was destroyed? "Samus asked. "Actually, yes it is. "Louis explained. "We should try and find how the SA-X got to the Galactic Federation Hospital. Hey! Footsteps! "Samus shouted. _Hmm. I scanned the size and shape of the footsteps, and it's the same size of boot my power suit uses._ Samus thought. "Hey. Louis. "Samus called. "Yeah? " "I just scanned those footprints, and they're the same shape and size of the boots my Power Suit uses. " Samus explained. "This means? "Louis asked. "It means, _Louis_ , that the SA-X was here and was heading that way. "Samus said, while pointing north. "So, do you think we should follow them? "Louis asked in a terrified voice. "Yes, you idiot! Of course we follow them! "Samus cried. "Aw, man! That leads to the bulborbs' territory! "Louis exclaimed. "Hmm. There's some X goop falling from the trees. The SA-X must've had some X with it. Which means… The X has infected the bulborbs! "Samus shouted. "Plus, I've never seen X goop the color of that. That means that the SA-X has some sort of new species of X with him! We should better check it out. "Samus explained.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As Samus and Louis followed the trail of footprints, they heard a sound. "Shhh. Something, something _big_ is sleeping over there. "Samus whispered to Louis. "Well, it _could_ be a bulborb, but it's too big and furry to be a normal one. "Louis whispered back. "You did say this is bulborb land, right? "Samus asked. "Well, that's not _exactly_ what I said, but that pretty much sums it up. "Louis explained. "Hide! "Louis whisper-shouted. They scrambled behind a rock, and a miniature bulborb came to where they were just at and started sniffing.

"It's a dwarf bulborb. They're like guard dogs for the bigger ones. If they see a danger, they sound an alarm. Which wakes up the other bulborbs and they kill the danger. "Louis explained. "So we want to take out the dwarf one first, right? "Samus asked. "Yeah. A bulborb's weak spots are the eyes and the butt. But for the dwarf bulborbs, we need a pikmin so we can get a direct hit from above. That'll kill it in one shot. "Louis explained. "And _where_ are we going to find a pikmin? I could easily take it out with a missile. Or a charged up Plasma Beam blast. "Samus said. "If you really want to wake up the older ones, you could. But we're on a stealth mission, and we need to be absolutely quiet. "Louis explained. "Oh. Hmm. I could grapple it with my Grapple Beam, and electrocute it. "Samus said. "How loud is it? "asked Louis. "Well, it depends on how strong the enemy is. If it's a weak enemy, it will be electrocuted silently. But if it's a strong enemy, it'll be _super_ loud. "Samus said and shot the enemy with her Plasma Beam. Let's just say, no more bad guy. "We don't need to electrocute it. It's dead. "Samus whispered. "What do you mean, it's _dead_? "Louis asked in an upset voice. "I killed it with my Plasma Beam. It's dead. Let's go investigate. "Samus said.

As they were checking out the dead bulborb, Louis noticed something strange. "Hey, Samus? Why is there that weird bulge coming from its butt? "Louis asked. "I don't know. But we're going to have to find out, aren't we? "Samus said. "Well, I suppose-"

"Ok! " Samus than shot the bulge with her arm cannon, and it popped. "EEWW! THERE'S BULBORB PUSS ON MY HELMATE! I CAN'T SEE! AHHHH! Ow. "Louis cried. He said ow because he ran into a tree. A strange new type of X fell out of the injury. It was dead. "Whoa! I've never seen that type of X! "Samus exclaimed.

"Hmm. It appears that whatever it infects, it mutates its host to fit its needs. So that's why it was big and furry! It was mutated! "Samus exclaimed. "So how do we get rid of them? " Asked Louis. "Wait. Louis? Why do I hear giant footsteps coming from where the bulborbs were sleeping? "Samus asked. "Uh, S-Samus? I think I m-might've woke them up? Don't make _any_ sudden movements. Come to me _slowly_. "Louis said quietly. "It's awake, isn't it? "Samus asked "HI-YAH! "Samus shouted while shooting the bulborbs with super missiles. "Aim for the bulge! "Louis shouted. Samus shot the bulges and then shot the new type of X. "Wait, Samus? Don't you have the thing that lets you absorb the X? What was it called…No, no that's not it. "

"The Metroid Vaccine? "

"Yes! Shouldn't you be able to absorb it? "Louis asked. "Well, I really don't know what would happen if I did absorb it, so I just killed it. But that shouldn't have happen. The only thing that would destroy the X was the Metroids, but even then, the X is like a gelatinous organism, so my beam would've passed right through it. "Samus explained. "Well, it's not gelatinous anymore. It's solid, but also _really_ squishy, so your beam would actually hit it. "Louis explained.

In PNF-404's atmosphere- "Hey, Ridly! We're coming in on PNF-404! "Shouted Olimar. "I'm coming. Come on, MiM! We're there! "Ridly exclaimed. "Titter Squeak! "Shouted MiM. "I should be able to contact Louis via radio. Louis! Do you read? Over. "Olimar said into a microphone. "Yeah, I'm here! Where are you? Over. "Louis asked. "We're in the atmosphere. Over. "Olimar explained. "Wait, what do you mean, 'we'? Over. "Louis asked. "I'm here with Ridly, and a space pirate named MiM. Where are you and Samus? Over. "Olimar asked "We're at Bulborb territory in the Garden of Hope! Over. "Louis said. "Okay! We'll meet you there! Over and out. "Said Olimar.

When Olimar, Ridly, and MiM landed the ship, they were attacked by a strange floating creature with claws. "Ack! Guys, we need to get out of here! "Ridly shouted. When they found Samus and Louis, Ridly explained what happened. "A Metroid?! Here? How did this happen? "Samus cried out. "Titter squeak? Creak ting dong ding. "MiM explained. "Titter ding dong squeak. Creak bing dong? "Olimar asked MiM. "I asked him if he knew anything about how a Metroid got here. He said that when he was working for the SA-X, it had a big glass tube with a Metroid floating around inside it. It looked like it was running scans on its energy sapping abilities. Now that he thinks of it, he remembers that the SA-X had a bunch of them(including MiM) set up a base somewhere in the Garden of Hope. "Olimar explained.

"Olimar, I have a new found respect for you and Louis. "Samus said. "I know, right?! It's freaking awesome! "Ridly exclaimed. "Okay. Why did he have to come along? "Asked Samus. "Well, for starters, he's an amazing mechanic. Plus he's got that epic plasma breath. You have to admit, that's pretty cool. He's cool in my standards, and my standards are pretty high. "Olimar explained. "Yeah. A lot of the stuff we used to fix my ship I found in the junk yard near my home. "Ridly explained. " Olimar, we need to tell you what we encountered at the bulborb territory. "Louis noted. When Samus and Louis finished explaining what happened, Olimar was trying to figure out how that's even possible.

"Hmm. The only way to gain complete control of its host, it would need to drain the host of its energy. So maybe the SA-X was trying to combine cells from the Metroid with the X, causing the X to change form. Louis, did the X have any claws of any sorts? "Olimar asked. "Now that I think of it, the X did have some sort of tentacles. "Louis explained. "Hmm. We're going to have to investigate some more. Mabye take a few samples. It's a good thing I bought that Advanced Chemistry set. "Olimar explained.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Louis and Samus took Olimar, Ridly, and MiM to where they encountered the mutated bulborbs. "Hey! What happened to the corpses? They were just here! "Louis exclaimed. "Wait. There's some new foot prints coming from that way. Then…Bulborb foot prints heading that way. And to the looks of it, the smaller foot prints are fresh. And so are the bulborb tracks. "Olimar explained. "Does that mean that the mutated bulborbs came back from the grave? "Asked Louis with a terrified voice. "It could be that, or some sort of strange force is controlling the corpses like a puppet. "Samus explained.

As our heroes followed the trail, they came to a dark tunnel. "Uhm, Samus? Do w-we really have to follow the footsteps? Could I stand guard? "Louis asked. "Unless you want some X to infect you, no. Wait, do you hear that? "Samus asked. "Yeah, I hear it. I can hear everything. "Ridly then started to talk as the SA-X. "Are you ssssure that we lossst them? "

"Uhh, yeah. I'm pretty sure we did."

"Okay. Operation MP issss going sssssmoothly. The X are taking the Metroid cellsssss perfectly. "

"Okay. You also said something about showing me your true form. What was that all about? "

"Yessss. It issss time for you to ssssee my true form. I'm warning you, though. Almosssst everyone who sssssaw my true form either died from fear, or went completely inssssane. "  
"I'm ready. "

"Okay. If you ssssssay sssssso. "

Then they heard a lot of crunching and slithering, and then a roar.  
"Oookay. That was super creepy. "

 _I'm sensing other life forms. Coming from the cave mouth. I will check it out._

"Okay, it's time to go. Come on, guys, we need to go now. "

"But what about the SA-X? "

"Well, if you really want your heart to stop beating, or go completely insane, be my guest. But for the rest of you, MiM, Ridly, and Olimar, let's go. "

"But don't you think we should check it out? "

"Well, we'll have to do a stealth mission, but how we're going to get past the SA-X, I don't know. Speaking of SA-X, we should probably go hide before it gets to the mouth of the cave. "Samus said. "Yeah, I totally agree. But where are we all going to hide…Oh yeah! When Louis and I were exploring PNF-404, we found some ruins near here. We set up a base there, and added a cloaking device. "Olimar explained. "Okay, so how do we get there? "Samus asked. "Well, it looks like it's that way. According to my Hoctatepad, it is that way. Come on, guys. I'll lead you there. "Olimar said.

When our heroes got to the ruins, they found a shocking surprise. "What happened?! "Olimar cried in alarm. "Well, it looks like a Space Pirate group found this and remodeled. "Ridly said. "How do you know that? "Olimar asked. "I know that because of the Space Pirate ships landed over there. Plus I can see the Pirates walking around the outside of the base. "Ridly explained. "Oh. Well, I guess we should better check it out. I'll go, and I'll alert you guys if something is wrong. "Samus said.

As Samus was checking out the base, she came to a room with a bunch of computers. "Hmm. Pirate Logs. I could use these to find out what the Pirates were doing. "Samus said.

 _Pirate Log Entry #1_

 _We just finished setting up Hydra base. We also managed to bring some Metroids we were able to get a hold of. We're running scans on them, and taking some blood samples. We also have some X the master supplied us with. He told us to find a way to combine the Metroid DNA with the X DNA and see if we can get a new species. We managed to combine the DNA cells, but what we got wasn't what we were expecting. I should better go and work on this project some more._

"Well! I think I just found out how the new type of X was created. There's still a few more logs to check out. "Samus said.

 _Pirate Log Entry #2_

 _We just finished with recreating the Metroids. Our first try wasn't what we were expecting. We were hoping to recreate Metroids, but instead we got something called Mocktroids. They're not as powerful as normal Metroids, but they have the same energy sapping abilities. We still used them to create another new type of X. The Mocktroids do not have two extra claws for latching on to its prey, unlike normal Metroids. Instead, it has two long claws for sapping energy from its prey from farther away._

 _We still have yet to please the master, but we still need some sort of mysterious Metroid the master calls the Metroid Prime. One of our scientists managed to find a cell culture from the Metroid Prime, meaning that we should be able to recreate it. Operation MP is going quite well. We also managed to find a Hunter Metroid, which is a fully matured Metroid. I should better get back to Operation MP._

"Oh, man! I' can't believe it. They're trying to recreate the Metroid Prime! This is bad. Wait, there's still like, two more Pirate Logs. "Samus said.

 _Pirate Log #3_

 _We are getting really close to recreating the Metroid Prime. All we need is some Phazon, a powerful X parasite, and a DNA cell from the Metroid Prime. Again, we weren't expecting what we got from recreating Metroids. We got something called a Tallon Metroid, and it is the most powerful Metroid yet. We managed to combine a DNA cell from the Tallon Metroid with an X parasite, and we got what we call a Tallon X. We also have some Mochtroid X, as well as some Hunter X. We still need to find the Queen Metroid cells. We need those cells so we can create a Queen X. We also still need to find the Omega Metroid cells._

 _We have completed the Prime X. It is the most powerful X ever created. We are still raising it. We introduced it to one of each type of X we created. It killed them all. We have to keep them separated so we don't lose the rest of our X army. We let lose three of our Hunter X, which mutates it's host to fit its needs. It also needs complete control of its host, so it needs to suck all the energy out of its host. We also found a strange figure that looks_ very _similar to the Huntress. But, the thing is, it doesn't shoot beams, like the Huntress does. It shoots Phazon, and is probably our most powerful ally. It supplied us with the Phazon we needed for the Prime X, so we are giving it a place to stay. Strangely, it is able to communicate with the other Pirates. It's as if it met our kind before._

"Oh, boy. That's why we saw that new type of X. And they succeeded in creating the most powerful X of all time? That is really _not_ good. And whose this 'Dark Huntress' figure? I guess we'll figure it all out soon. "Samus said.

 _Pirate Log #4 We have just got back from trying out the Prime X's abilities. The readings were extraordinary! When we had a meeting with the master, the SA-X, there was a fight between the master, and the Dark Huntress. Some of the other Pirates got caught in the cross fire. While they were fighting, I was trying to figure out what was happening. It looked like the master was screw attacking the Dark Huntress. Then again, with the many different styles of fighting they were using, I_ _really couldn't tell who was who. Then, there was a blast of blue smoke, and the Dark Huntress was gone. "Where did he go? You! Come here, pleassse. "The SA-X said. "Y-yes, master? "one of the Pirate Scientists asked. "You have failed me again. Although I'm actually pretty pleasssed in the new typessss of X you and the other sssscientissstsss created. I'm essssspecially proud of your Prime X. Keep up the good work, and maybe, just maybe you'll all be rewarded. "The SA-X hissed. When all the scientists heard that, they cheered._

 _One of the Architects just came back, and he said-"Sir! We have found the Queen Metroid cells. What do you want us to do with it? "He asked. "Bring it to me, and I'll see if I can create the Queen X. "I said. He said okay, and went to bring the Queen cells to me. But, a few hours later, they brought a lot_ more _than just cells. "Dude! You guys found an entire Queen Metroid! Where did you find it? "I asked._

 _He explained that his team went deep below the surface of the planet, and they found an abandoned lab. They saw a giant crack in the side of the wall, and then saw that water was streaming out the crack. He said they also saw a lot of old Metroid egg shells. When they went inside the base, they saw a dead Queen Metroid, and that is how they found the corpse. So we took three DNA cell samples, and injected one female Hunter X, one female Mochtroid X, and one female Tallon X. What we got was even_ more _shocking! We now have Queen Xes for each type of X. Now our X army is multiplying by ten per hour! The master is going to be really pleased._

"Oh, shoot. This is _not_ good. Not good at all. "Samus said. _Hmm. There's another room up ahead. And to the looks of it, there's a lot of life readings coming from inside. Let's check it out._ As Samus walked inside, she got the surprise of her life. "Holy, cow! Why is are there so many X eggs? "Samus asked. _Hmm. Why are there different types of eggs all over? And how did the eggs even_ get _here?_ ROOOOOAAAAR! "Ack! It's a- it's a-what is it? "Samus asked. Rawr? Gr hiss! "Back! Back demon X! Back, I say! "Samus shouted. ROOOOOOAAAAAAR! "Ok, ok! You obviously don't like weapons. But if you don't hurt me, I won't hurt you. "Samus explained. Meow! Pu-r-r-r! "Yeah, I like you, too! Now, we should probably figure out how all these eggs got here. Hey, look! More Pirate Logs! "Samus exclaimed.

 _"_ _Pirate Log #5_

 _We managed to combine all the Queen X and got the Omega Queen X. We have beat it because it wouldn't lay eggs. So after quite a few beatings, it finally got the idea that it had to lay X eggs. It seems that it would rather live in the wild, than live in captivity. We're going to let it go free, and see how well it survives out in the wild. We still need to figure out what it eats, but once we find out, it's free to live on its own._

"Well, we should really figure out what you eat. "Samus said.

A few hours later…"Do you eat-Metroids? "Samus asked. _No way! Those things are dangerous!_ "I guess that's not it. Do you eat-any kind of meat? "Samus asked. _Yeah! Of course I eat meat!_ "Ok, it's just we need to find out what _kind_ of meat you eat. Do you eat-Steak? "Samus asked. _Hmm? I've never actually tried steak. What is it?_ "Well, its cow meat, only cooked. "Samus explained. _Mmm. That actually sounds really good. Could I try some of it?_ "Of course you can! We just need to go to the store. "Samus explained.

 _Wait, weren't you supposed to contact your friends when you were done with the base thing?_ "Oh, crap! I completely forgot! Hello! Olimar, Louis, Ridly! Do you read? Over. Hmm. All I get is static. I'll use my binocu-visor to check on them. Uh, where'd they go? "Samus asked. _Hop on. I have an amazing sense of smell. I'll track them with my schnozzle._ "Okay! But did you seriously have to use the word schnozzle? "Samus asked. _Of course I do! Now are we gonna go or what?_ "Oh, I suppose- WHOOOAA! "Samus cried out in alarm.


	6. Chapter 6

Louis and Samus took Olimar, Ridly, and MiM to where they encountered the mutated bulborbs. "Hey! What happened to the corpses? They were just here! "Louis exclaimed. "Wait. There's some new foot prints coming from that way. Then…Bulborb foot prints heading that way. And to the looks of it, the smaller foot prints are fresh. And so are the bulborb tracks. "Olimar explained. "Does that mean that the mutated bulborbs came back from the grave? "Asked Louis with a terrified voice. "It could be that, or some sort of strange force is controlling the corpses like a puppet. "Samus explained.

As our heroes followed the trail, they came to a dark tunnel. "Uhm, Samus? Do w-we really have to follow the footsteps? Could I stand guard? "Louis asked. "Unless you want some X to infect you, no. Wait, do you hear that? "Samus asked. "Yeah, I hear it. I can hear everything. "Ridly then started to talk as the SA-X. "Are you ssssure that we lossst them? "

"Uhh, yeah. I'm pretty sure we did."

"Okay. Operation MP issss going sssssmoothly. The X are taking the Metroid cellsssss perfectly. "

"Okay. You also said something about showing me your true form. What was that all about? "

"Yessss. It issss time for you to ssssee my true form. I'm warning you, though. Almosssst everyone who sssssaw my true form either died from fear, or went completely inssssane. "  
"I'm ready. "

"Okay. If you ssssssay sssssso. "

Then they heard a lot of crunching and slithering, and then a roar.  
"Oookay. That was super creepy. "

 _I'm sensing other life forms. Coming from the cave mouth. I will check it out._

"Okay, it's time to go. Come on, guys, we need to go now. "

"But what about the SA-X? "

"Well, if you really want your heart to stop beating, or go completely insane, be my guest. But for the rest of you, MiM, Ridly, and Olimar, let's go. "

"But don't you think we should check it out? "

"Well, we'll have to do a stealth mission, but how we're going to get past the SA-X, I don't know. Speaking of SA-X, we should probably go hide before it gets to the mouth of the cave. "Samus said. "Yeah, I totally agree. But where are we all going to hide…Oh yeah! When Louis and I were exploring PNF-404, we found some ruins near here. We set up a base there, and added a cloaking device. "Olimar explained. "Okay, so how do we get there? "Samus asked. "Well, it looks like it's that way. According to my Hoctatepad, it is that way. Come on, guys. I'll lead you there. "Olimar said.

When our heroes got to the ruins, they found a shocking surprise. "What happened?! "Olimar cried in alarm. "Well, it looks like a Space Pirate group found this and remodeled. "Ridly said. "How do you know that? "Olimar asked. "I know that because of the Space Pirate ships landed over there. Plus I can see the Pirates walking around the outside of the base. "Ridly explained. "Oh. Well, I guess we should better check it out. I'll go, and I'll alert you guys if something is wrong. "Samus said.

As Samus was checking out the base, she came to a room with a bunch of computers. "Hmm. Pirate Logs. I could use these to find out what the Pirates were doing. "Samus said.

 _Pirate Log Entry #1_

 _We just finished setting up Hydra base. We also managed to bring some Metroids we were able to get a hold of. We're running scans on them, and taking some blood samples. We also have some X the master supplied us with. He told us to find a way to combine the Metroid DNA with the X DNA and see if we can get a new species. We managed to combine the DNA cells, but what we got wasn't what we were expecting. I should better go and work on this project some more._

"Well! I think I just found out how the new type of X was created. There's still a few more logs to check out. "Samus said.

 _Pirate Log Entry #2_

 _We just finished with recreating the Metroids. Our first try wasn't what we were expecting. We were hoping to recreate Metroids, but instead we got something called Mocktroids. They're not as powerful as normal Metroids, but they have the same energy sapping abilities. We still used them to create another new type of X. The Mocktroids do not have two extra claws for latching on to its prey, unlike normal Metroids. Instead, it has two long claws for sapping energy from its prey from farther away._

 _We still have yet to please the master, but we still need some sort of mysterious Metroid the master calls the Metroid Prime. One of our scientists managed to find a cell culture from the Metroid Prime, meaning that we should be able to recreate it. Operation MP is going quite well. We also managed to find a Hunter Metroid, which is a fully matured Metroid. I should better get back to Operation MP._

"Oh, man! I' can't believe it. They're trying to recreate the Metroid Prime! This is bad. Wait, there's still like, two more Pirate Logs. "Samus said.

 _Pirate Log #3_

 _We are getting really close to recreating the Metroid Prime. All we need is some Phazon, a powerful X parasite, and a DNA cell from the Metroid Prime. Again, we weren't expecting what we got from recreating Metroids. We got something called a Tallon Metroid, and it is the most powerful Metroid yet. We managed to combine a DNA cell from the Tallon Metroid with an X parasite, and we got what we call a Tallon X. We also have some Mochtroid X, as well as some Hunter X. We still need to find the Queen Metroid cells. We need those cells so we can create a Queen X. We also still need to find the Omega Metroid cells._

 _We have completed the Prime X. It is the most powerful X ever created. We are still raising it. We introduced it to one of each type of X we created. It killed them all. We have to keep them separated so we don't lose the rest of our X army. We let lose three of our Hunter X, which mutates it's host to fit its needs. It also needs complete control of its host, so it needs to suck all the energy out of its host. We also found a strange figure that looks_ very _similar to the Huntress. But, the thing is, it doesn't shoot beams, like the Huntress does. It shoots Phazon, and is probably our most powerful ally. It supplied us with the Phazon we needed for the Prime X, so we are giving it a place to stay. Strangely, it is able to communicate with the other Pirates. It's as if it met our kind before._

"Oh, boy. That's why we saw that new type of X. And they succeeded in creating the most powerful X of all time? That is really _not_ good. And whose this 'Dark Huntress' figure? I guess we'll figure it all out soon. "Samus said.

 _Pirate Log #4 We have just got back from trying out the Prime X's abilities. The readings were extraordinary! When we had a meeting with the master, the SA-X, there was a fight between the master, and the Dark Huntress. Some of the other Pirates got caught in the cross fire. While they were fighting, I was trying to figure out what was happening. It looked like the master was screw attacking the Dark Huntress. Then again, with the many different styles of fighting they were using, I_ _really couldn't tell who was who. Then, there was a blast of blue smoke, and the Dark Huntress was gone. "Where did he go? You! Come here, pleassse. "The SA-X said. "Y-yes, master? "one of the Pirate Scientists asked. "You have failed me again. Although I'm actually pretty pleasssed in the new typessss of X you and the other sssscientissstsss created. I'm essssspecially proud of your Prime X. Keep up the good work, and maybe, just maybe you'll all be rewarded. "The SA-X hissed. When all the scientists heard that, they cheered._

 _One of the Architects just came back, and he said-"Sir! We have found the Queen Metroid cells. What do you want us to do with it? "He asked. "Bring it to me, and I'll see if I can create the Queen X. "I said. He said okay, and went to bring the Queen cells to me. But, a few hours later, they brought a lot_ more _than just cells. "Dude! You guys found an entire Queen Metroid! Where did you find it? "I asked._

 _He explained that his team went deep below the surface of the planet, and they found an abandoned lab. They saw a giant crack in the side of the wall, and then saw that water was streaming out the crack. He said they also saw a lot of old Metroid egg shells. When they went inside the base, they saw a dead Queen Metroid, and that is how they found the corpse. So we took three DNA cell samples, and injected one female Hunter X, one female Mochtroid X, and one female Tallon X. What we got was even_ more _shocking! We now have Queen Xes for each type of X. Now our X army is multiplying by ten per hour! The master is going to be really pleased._

"Oh, shoot. This is _not_ good. Not good at all. "Samus said. _Hmm. There's another room up ahead. And to the looks of it, there's a lot of life readings coming from inside. Let's check it out._ As Samus walked inside, she got the surprise of her life. "Holy, cow! Why is are there so many X eggs? "Samus asked. _Hmm. Why are there different types of eggs all over? And how did the eggs even_ get _here?_ ROOOOOAAAAR! "Ack! It's a- it's a-what is it? "Samus asked. Rawr? Gr hiss! "Back! Back demon X! Back, I say! "Samus shouted. ROOOOOOAAAAAAR! "Ok, ok! You obviously don't like weapons. But if you don't hurt me, I won't hurt you. "Samus explained. Meow! Pu-r-r-r! "Yeah, I like you, too! Now, we should probably figure out how all these eggs got here. Hey, look! More Pirate Logs! "Samus exclaimed.

 _"_ _Pirate Log #5_

 _We managed to combine all the Queen X and got the Omega Queen X. We have beat it because it wouldn't lay eggs. So after quite a few beatings, it finally got the idea that it had to lay X eggs. It seems that it would rather live in the wild, than live in captivity. We're going to let it go free, and see how well it survives out in the wild. We still need to figure out what it eats, but once we find out, it's free to live on its own._

"Well, we should really figure out what you eat. "Samus said.

A few hours later…"Do you eat-Metroids? "Samus asked. _No way! Those things are dangerous!_ "I guess that's not it. Do you eat-any kind of meat? "Samus asked. _Yeah! Of course I eat meat!_ "Ok, it's just we need to find out what _kind_ of meat you eat. Do you eat-Steak? "Samus asked. _Hmm? I've never actually tried steak. What is it?_ "Well, its cow meat, only cooked. "Samus explained. _Mmm. That actually sounds really good. Could I try some of it?_ "Of course you can! We just need to go to the store. "Samus explained.

 _Wait, weren't you supposed to contact your friends when you were done with the base thing?_ "Oh, crap! I completely forgot! Hello! Olimar, Louis, Ridly! Do you read? Over. Hmm. All I get is static. I'll use my binocu-visor to check on them. Uh, where'd they go? "Samus asked. _Hop on. I have an amazing sense of smell. I'll track them with my schnozzle._ "Okay! But did you seriously have to use the word schnozzle? "Samus asked. _Of course I do! Now are we gonna go or what?_ "Oh, I suppose- WHOOOAA! "Samus cried out in alarm.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Uggh. What happened?" Olimar asked. "You were infected with X." Samus explained. "Where am I? How'd you-OUCH!" Olimar cried. "Oh, yeah. I forget to mention that I had to inject some Metroid cells into your body." Samus explained. "Like I'm not enough different creatures already." Olimar muttered. "What?" Samus asked. "Nothing. Okay, Samus! You have yet to tell me where I am and how'd I got here." Olimar said.

"Okay, you're back at the ship, along with everyone else, although we had to find a medic." She explained. "Hello! My name is Whisper. I am the medic Miss Aran found." Whisper explained. "Riiigght. Anyhow…How did we get back to the ship?" Olimar asked. "That, I have yet to figure out. The lights sort of turned off, and when they turned back on, we were back here." Samus explained. "What about everyone else?" Olimar asked. "They're in other rooms. Let's go check on Louis." Samus said.

Samus lead Olimar down a hallway, and turned right at the end of it. She opened a door, and they walked in. "Olimar? Are you okay?" Louis asked. "I'm good. How about you?" "Ready to go explore. Let's go." Louis said. He hopped off the platform.

Later, Samus, Olimar and Louis found some new foot prints. "Hey, guys! Look at this." Samus called. "What is it?" Olimar asked. "It looks like bulborb tracks." Louis said. "Do you think it's those bulborbs?" Samus asked. "Could be. But look over at these foot prints. The claws are longer than the other tracks. Could those be the re-animated bulborbs?" Olimar wondered aloud. "Only one way to find out. Come on, guys. Let's go." Samus said.


End file.
